A New Beginning
by ForeverKinght
Summary: A man with snow white hair wakes up in the middle of a circle of stones with no memory of who he is. While siting there, trying to remember, someone comes up that will try to help him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

A man with snow white hair woke in the middle of a grassy field. His cinnamon eyes gazed up at cloudless blue sky, a gentle breeze ruffled his hair, and the sun was just above the horizon. It was early morning. He sat up to survey his surroundings. Encircling the field were eight lofty rocks that seemed, from the ground, to touch the Heavens.

Sighed, he running a hand through his hair, _'How'd I get here?' _he thought, trying to remember something, anything, but each time he tried to think past waking up in the grass all it was blank. There was like a black hole in his memory.

He groaned, both hands grabbing at his hair now. Why couldn't he remember a single thing! Not even his name came up. He was about to flop back onto the cool ground when he heard soft footsteps nearing his little circle. The pale man grew defensive. He was ready to run or fight, depending on what was coming.

The footsteps stopped and a blond head popped up from the hill. The person ceased walking when it spotted the man in the clearing, their eyes blinking in surprise.

'_Wow, she's pretty.' _ She smiled at the other before drawing closer. Her rich lavender cloak, that matched her eyes, blew out behind her like a pair of wings as she walked.

She stopped just a few feet away, holding a small woven basket in her gentle hands. "Oh, hello there." Her voice was soft and made the other listen more closely. "I'm Matthew. What's your name?"

'_Ah, damn. She's a guy.' _"I—Do you just walk up to random people lying in the grass and introduce yourself? You don't know me! I could be a murder!" He was trying to make up for the fact that he thought he was a she, and that he that she was pretty.

All it did was make Matthew laugh. "I can tell in your eyes that you are no murder. And it is polite to introduce oneself to an unfamiliar face."

He opened his mouth to retort but Matthew was right. He huffed, crossing his legs and arms. He felt as though he could trust this person. "I…I don't know my name…I can't remember anything."

"Oh…Maybe there is a clue on you somewhere?" Matthew offered as he moved to sit next to the strange man. He was trying to be helpful. This seemed to help because the other was searching through his pockets, pants, and his shirt. After a minute of searching, a small parchment that looked like it had seen better days was pulled from the back pocket of the worn pants.

"This is the only thing in there…Maybe it will tell me something about me." He unfolded the paper. In black ink was written three simple words. The ink was faded and seemed to have been written very quickly.

**Don't forget**

**-Gilbert**

"Don't forget…Forget what? How can I remember something that I forgot?" He huffed and crumpled the parchment, throwing it a few feet away, before pulling his knees up and hiding his face in them. He felt lost and confused. Matthew got up to retrieve the paper.

"Maybe…It was talking about the name? Gilbert? You could have written this is order to remember your name?" Matthew looked down at the paper, re-reading over the three words. They were simple but carried weight with them.

"A name? My name?" Gilbert paused as he thought that over. "Yeah…It does seem to ring a bell." He looked up at Matthew, rubbing the back of his head. He felt slightly out of place siting on the ground and not knowing who he was or where he was. "Um, you wouldn't have a place for me to stay? Cause I just relearned my name."

Matthew laughed softly, golden curls bouncing around his head as he nodded. "You can stay with me. I live in a small village but I am sure everyone will welcome you in with open arms." Matthew stood at the edge of the circle of rocks, waving for Gilbert to follow. "Come along!" With that that small built male began to run down the hill.

Gilbert grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He had already made a new friend, a really good looking one at that.

Maybe this was a second change for some wrong he had committed. Who knew, all that really mattered at that moment was that the barefooted human catch up with the fleeing blond. The albino was ready to start his new life and he was going to welcome it with open arms.

* * *

**Hello there! Thanks for reading this little drabble thingy. Please review, let me know what I could work on or what you liked. And have a nice day.**


End file.
